


Confessing Your Love

by blue_skyes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, post homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: ((This fic is set post Homestuck! Both Dave and the reader are over 18 in this story!!) Dave invites you over to his place, and what you never expected to happen happens...





	Confessing Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a new venture for me, I wrote this having little to no knowledge of Homestuck. It was a commission for @Zmeya on vent! I really hope you all enjoy it and that Dave isn't too out of character here. Thanks! :D

You sighed, nervously as you stood outside Dave's house. Brushing a strand of your (h/c) hair out of your face, you thought back on the time you knew Dave. You and Dave met on Sburb, and the adventures the two of you had shared were crazy. You wouldn't have traded those adventures for the world.The entire journey was longer than either of you had expected either. The two of you were 13 when it started, and now, after it all, you were both 21. A journey that long can really teach you a lot about a person, and the longer you spent with Dave, the more you ended you ended falling in love with him. You didn't know if Dave felt the same, but that was something you hoped to find out, as you stood out on his doorstep today.

Dave had actually been the one to invite you over, and as you rang the doorbell, announcing your arrival, your nerves going wild, excited to see Dave's face once more. Not long after, Dave answered the door, leaning against its frame, smirking at you. "(Y/N). It's good to see you dude!"

You grinned, the sight of his face sending butterflies throughout your entire body. "H-Hey Dave, how's it going?"

"It's good dude, why don't you come in?" Dave stepped aside, motioning for you to come inside.

"So, you wanted to hang out, huh?" You said, entering the house.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've seen each other, and I really wanted to see you again." Dave smiled at you.

You blushed slightly. "I wanted to see you too! So, what did you have planned?"

"I thought we could just chill. We've had enough adventures together, that I thought we could hang out, maybe watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds nice!" You grinned, and let Dave lead the way, over to his living room, where you settled down on his couch.

Dave picked a movie, popping it into the dvd player. You didn't pay much attention to what movie it was, more focused on Dave than anything else. "So, Dave, have you been keeping in touch with the others?"

"A little," Dave shrugged. "I talk to Jade on occasion, and John messaged me a couple times after everything. But I've mostly just kept in contact with you, really. We were the closest after all."

"That's true." You smiled softly. "We helped each other out of some sticky situations, huh?"

"Yeah, we did huh?" Dave smiled, turning back to the movie. "Oh! This is one of the best parts!" He pointed to the TV, shifting closer to you.You ignored that, however, assuming that he was just shifting in his excitement more than anything else. You glanced occasionally at the movie, barely interested, more interested in Dave rather than anything else. You watched as Dave's eyes lit up, seeing the excitement on his face as he watched the movie. Even the most subtle movements were beautiful to you. You were falling more and more for him, and you couldn't help yourself. You shifted slightly closer to Dave, but your hand landed on his, and you jumped away at the sudden contact.

"Hey (Y/N), are you okay?" Dave said, looking into your (e/c) eyes. "You've seemed out of it all night!"

"Oh.. uh.. w-well... t-the thing is... you know what? Never mind." You blushed, looking away from Dave.

Dave put his hand on your chin, turning your head gently to look back at him. "Don't be shy (Y/N), just tell me what's up, I won't be mad!"

"W-Well... I..." You sighed, gathering up all your courage. "I love you Dave! I'm in love with you! And I have been for years now. I was just... too afraid to tell you."

Dave paused, just staring at you, as the movie ran in the background, the only noise in the room for a few moments.

"I- Okay yeah. I get it. You don't feel the same. It's fine." You stood, going to leave, when you felt a hand grab your wrist and pull you back down on the couch.

"(Y/N). I wasn't quiet because I don't like you. I was quiet because I was in shock. Because the person that I've been in love with feels the same about me." Dave said, his voice firm, reinforcing his feelings for you.

"Y-You do?" You asked, your voice soft, worried that he was just going to be joking instead.

"I honestly do, (Y/N)." Dave smiled, pulling you into a soft, but passionate kiss.

Your eyes widened, shocked at first, but you soon melted into Dave.

"D-Dave..." You whimpered, groaning softly as he pulled you even closer.

"Hmm? What is it love?" Dave smirked against your lips.

"I-I need you... please..." You moaned, hands grasping at Dave's shirt, trying to peel it off.

Dave chuckled at the sight of you, desperate under him. "Easy now, (Y/N), we've got plenty of time for that. So, bedroom?"

You nodded, words failing you as you followed him upstairs, into his room, the movie well long forgotten.

Dave opened the door to his room, and the two of you entered, Dave instantly pushing you onto his bed, towering over you. He pulled you into another kiss, just as passionate as the last one, this one, however, more hungry than the last.

You groaned against Dave, grinding your hips against his. You could feel his length hardening against your thigh, and your own hardening length beginning to grow, leading you to let out a moan. "Dave... please... I need more!"

"Alright, alright then. Calm down." Dave smiled at you, slowly peeling off your shirt, before moving on to his. Once the two of you were bare chested, he moved his lips down to your neck, placing soft kisses and teasing nips along it, before moving down to your chest and licking a teasing stripe all the way down to your jeans, where he stopped. "You're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." You nodded, blushing softly, glad that Dave actually cared to make sure you wanted this. "I do want this. I've wanted this for the longest time now."

"Good to hear." Dave smiled, before turning back to the fly on your jeans, undoing it and the button. He slowly and teasingly pulled down your pants, underwear coming with it as he watched your cock come out with a pop. Tossing your jeans and underwear aside, he smirked, giving your cock a few slow teasing pumps, before leaning in and beginning to suck on it.

You groaned at the feeling of Dave's tongue swirling around your cock, his motions driving you wild, and you unconsciously thrust your hips into Dave, and he pulled away slightly in shock. "S-Sorry..." You blushed.

"No need to apologize love." Dave smirked, giving your cock a few more sucks. He bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on your cock, and the feeling of his tongue flicking against your head making you groan. You looked down at the sight before you and reveled in seeing Dave going down on you, giving you the love and treatment you always hoped to get from him one day.

Dave kept going for a little while longer, before moving down and teasingly rubbing a finger against your lower hole. "I'm going to slip a finger inside, alright?" You nodded in agreement, moaning as Dave's finger slowly entered you, curling against your inner walls.

You began moving your hips against Dave's finger, and he slipped in another, making you gasp in surprise. He pumped his fingers in and out in time with your hips, scissoring them to stretch your hole. "D-Dave please... I need you inside me..."

Dave pulled his fingers from inside you, and slipped his own jeans and boxers off, his cock bouncing as it was freed from its cotton prison. He slipped a condom over it, and lined it up with your hole. "Okay love, here we go, are you ready?"

"Y-Yes! Please Dave!' You moaned, and he chuckled softly at how eager you were. He slowly slipped inside you, letting you adjust to his thickness, and you groaned, the feeling of Dave filling you completely sending you to heaven.

Once you were finally adjusted to Dave inside you, he began pumping his hips, moving in and out of you slowly, moaning as your inner walls clenched around him. "D-Dave.. faster, harder.. please!" Your hips began moving in time with his, the two of you picking up speed and intensity. Dave pounded against you, fast and hard, the throbbing of his cock inside you making you scream in ecstasy.

The two of you began pounding against each other, the sweat on your bodies combining, and the passion in the room overcoming you both. Dave began pushing in and out harder and faster, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic, as he reached a hand down, beginning to pump your cock. "Dave... I'm so close.. so so close."

Dave groaned at your words, thrusting and pumping even harder. "Close huh? Come on (Y/N). Cum for me love, hmm? Cum with me." He sped up his motions, and it didn't take long for you to cum, spurting cum over both of your chests.

It wasn't long after until Dave was cumming alongside you, and he slowed, stopping inside you, heaving as he leaned against your chest. He pulled you close to him in his arms, kissing the top of your head softly. "Mmm... I love you (Y/N)." He whispered.

"And I you." You replied, resting your head against Dave. "I'm yours forever Dave." You smiled.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Dave grinned, your words making his heart flutter. You yawned softly, and Dave ran a soothing hand through your hair. "Sleep now my love, and we can talk about us more in the morning." You nodded softly, and fell asleep in Dave's arms, and he fell asleep soon after, the rest of your lives together ahead of you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys made it this far through this fic, I appreciate you so much for reading to the end! I hope you let me know what you all thought of it, and that I hope you all really did enjoy it! And if you didn't that's alright too. I'd still love to hear what you thought, I'm always open to constructive criticism, wanting to learn and to grow from it. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
